Purify
by Shibby-One
Summary: [Challenge fic by Kiyama] Purification was never such an intimate time before… [SetoxKisara] [one-shot]


Woo, a challenge fic!! My first ;D I can't wait!! n.n This is gonna be funnn… Challenged by my good friend 'Kiyama'... Weeee!

**Purify**

Seto lowered his arms to his lap. He knew he could stare at this river for hours without moving, flinching, thinking… He just became lost.

The moon shone down on him, illuminating his body as it was bathed in light. His feet were being washed over with the cool, clean water of the Nile.

He removed his outer robe and slid down into the water, his bare body glistening. He was only wearing a half-tunic around his waist as he sat in the little pool that the Nile had formed. A waterfall ran beside him. It wasn't huge, but it was enough power to provide proper settings for a purification ritual.

The water was glistening and beautiful. The rocks made a little pool for him to sit in and stare at the sky, dotted with bright stars.

"Ahh…" he said softly. He dipped his hands into the water and splashed himself. His hair dripped water stealthily down his neck and down his body. He leaned against the rocks, wrapping his arms around his chest. A breeze had picked up and chilled his body. He sunk into the warm water up to his neck and hovered there, eventually dunking his head under.

He heard a soft rustling but didn't think much of it.

He broke the surface and slid under the falls, the water embracing his body. It had a beautiful kind of power that made him feel electrified all over.

The water pounded onto his head, his hair matted to his forehead… With his mind cleared, he thought he could purify himself… But no…

Thoughts of _her_ clouded his thoughts.

_"Seto-sama!" a voice called. Seto turned to see her. That girl. She ran up behind him and took his hand, tugging him in the other direction._

_"Seto-sama!__ Come this way!!" she called in her high voice, smiling. Her eyes shone so much brighter now…_

_"What is it, Kisara?" Seto asked softly. Kisara opened her eyes wide and smiled at him. For a moment, she became his entire world. He wasn't sure how it happened, but she shone brighter then her surroundings. She was a simple girl in simple clothes, a simply beautiful, mesmerizing girl… She swept him off his feet. With one glance, he was gone._

Seto sighed. He couldn't have someone like that. Not if he were a priest…

The rustling grew louder. Seto glanced into the brush, glancing at the Rod. It was next to his outer clothing, glistening in the pools reflection.

"W-who's there?" Seto called. A bushel of leaves were pushed back to reveal a pale face with long, straight lines of white hair falling before her face…

It was Kisara.

"Ki… Kisara?" Seto managed to say, leaning back. Kisara looked up, covered her mouth with her hands, and took a step back. Her foot connected with smooth, hard stone, and she slid – with a small shriek – into the water.

_KA-PLOOOOOOSH.___

Seto stared at the area of the little pool she had slipped into, watching her surface. Her hair was slicked to her head, and she was angrily brushing it aside.

"S-Seto!! I-I had no i-idea—" she stammered, attempting to climb back out of the pool backwards. Seto stood and sloshed over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and shushing her by placing his hand over her mouth.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Seto hissed in a soft voice. Shaking, Kisara shook her head. Seto smiled.

"Then it's okay. As long as no one knows you're here…" Kisara licked her lips and settled back into the water. Seto went back over to the little falls, grabbing something from inside his outer cloak and draping it around his neck.

It was a little silver ankh on a silver chain. Kisara watched as Seto climbed back onto his perch beneath the raging waters, letting the coolness of the beautiful crystal slide down his body. The ankh seemed to glow, illuminating Seto's bare chest in a dull, silver glow. A sign that the purification was going well.

Kisara hiked herself up a bit, her eyes never straying from Seto's tensed face.

After awhile of silence, while Kisara let her eyes wander to her surroundings, Seto opened one eye. He tightened his grip on his knees.

"Kisa… Kisara," he whispered under his breath. Kisara, hearing his voice, immediately turned back to where he was. She blinked and watched him.

_Should he be… sitting there for so long?_ She thought. Seto didn't seem to realize how long the falls had been pounding his back, he was so lost in Kisara…

He felt a dull pain in his head. On the left, a dull, throbbing pain that soon grew to retching, horrible, painful proportions. His head exploded in blinding, white pain… Seto jerked forward, trying to keep his headache under control…

Kisara jumped up, watching him fall in horror. He fell forward into the little pool, making a large splash that drenched her in water.

"Seto! Seto-sama!" she panted, grabbing his arms and pulling his head above the water. Seto had his hand nearly pasted to his head, his eyes closed, moaning under his breath.

"Ohhh… Ow… Kisara," he said, opening one eye and smiling faintly, "never sit under a waterfall for a long time…" Kisara smiled.

"I know, Seto-sa-"

"Enough with the 'sama'. Call me Seto," he said, lowering himself into the water. It came up to his chest when he sat down. It rippled off his body gently, and he closed his eyes in contentment.

"Ahh… Ooooh, someone's gonna get on my back about this at some point…." He said, giving a playful smile to Kisara. Kisara wasn't convinced, though. She pushed her way through the water and hovered before him, pushing his sopping, shining hair away from his face. He cast his eyes upward, breathing hard. He was taken away by her eyes… They were just so different. They were bright blue, like the sky… No, the Nile… No… he couldn't compare it.

Her eyes… they were like Heaven. That's it. Something so amazingly pure and iridescent, something no one on living earth had seen… that was her. She was a living form of Heaven.

Seto just wanted to reach up and touch her… He wanted to see what Heaven was really like… He did so. As Kisara hovered before him, he reached out and touched her hair. It fell in folds over her shoulder.

Kisara looked down at him from where she was rubbing his head. She lowered her body so she was level with his face.

Seto reached out and placed a hand on her pale cheek. It was soft and cool, somewhat. Kisara's eyes closed slowly, her body almost glowing with a sort of heavenly light.

Placing his opposite hand on her other cheek, and brought her face to his.

For some reason he felt… it was alright. The atmosphere was comfortable, and soothing and… He wasn't sure. Kisara rested her face against his, nose to nose with him. Her heart was racing, she was so close to him… She could almost _taste _him…

"Kisara," Seto whispered, his eyes closed, "I was stupid while sitting under those falls. That… that hurt."

"I know," Kisara whispered back. Seto opened his eyes. He wished that she would open her eyes… so she would become his world again…

Seto pulled her closer and closed his eyes. Somehow, he felt connected to her… as if she were brought here just for her to steal him away…

Kisara fell into his arms and let him kiss her. He tightened his grip on her and fell into it, just not letting her go. He couldn't. She already meant the world and more to him, and he couldn't let that go.

It wasn't the first time either had them had kissed someone, but it was amazing to both. The entire feeling of what just happened, the the taste, the connection… Everything.

Kisara slid her arms around his neck and folded them, pulling away from him. She opened her eyes and Heaven exploded into his mind, as he stared at her.

He placed a hand on her pale cheek once more, lifting her chin and tasting her once again. This time, it was different. It was more passionate, more full of love and lust then the first. Neither was sure if this meant love or a sexual attraction, or maybe both. Kisara pulled away from him once more, leaning her head against his chin. It was the dead of night and they were still in the little pool, Seto's arms around her shoulders.

"Kisara…" Seto whispered, pushing her hair over her shoulder. It slid in sheaves, glimmering in the water. The water was pure crystal, sliding around them and enchanting them into a world that existed on the borderline of life, love and demise.

"I..." Seto started, but Kisara placed a finger on his lips.

"I know," she whispered, smiling. Seto laughed and ran his hand through her hair. Her pale complexion seemed strange to everyone of Kemet, but to him, it just meant she was that much more heavenly, that she was, indeed, a living festation of a place beyond their knowledge.

"Kisara… what are you?" Seto asked. It was indeed a strange question, but he was so curious…

Kisara stared down at him. His eyes were filled with sincerity… He seemed to pure and lighthearted… a certain aura enveloped him, an aura she wanted to feel, to see and taste and love… the part of him that made him who he was… She wanted to know his soul, and dig as deep as she could and see the person he truly was…

"I love you, Seta-sama," she whispered, in a breathy whisper. She inclined to see his soul, to taste him once more… and she did so. With crystal emeralds dancing around their intertwined bodies, soothing open wounds…

**…………………………………………………………………**

That took me… a very long time O.O but it was worth it. I'm so pleased with this fic!! n.n It came out so well… I was listening to **Titanic** while writing, which is part of the reason it's so… I unno. Odd. xD I hope Kiyama likes it!!!

Now… for those of you who read "Light the Flame", I am updating it!! n.n!!!

**Shibby-One******


End file.
